Mamodo Battle Tournament
by makokashi22
Summary: A mamodo battle tournament begins now. Sixteen shall be chosen but only one will win. Who will it be, that's up to you
1. Author's Note

I've always liked the idea of a mamodo tournament, So I figured that I would start one today.

Attention. All authors if you like Zatch Bell, please submit Mamodo to battle.

I'll select 16 mamodo to battle in the tournament. I will be putting one (maybe two) of my own mamodo. But I won't play favorites, every mamodo has a fair chance to win the tournament

I ask though that you don't get too wild with the spells. Mamodo can have at least ten spells in all.

The prize for winning the tournament, is the fondest wish of both the mamodo and the human partner shall be granted.(which I can do seeing as I am the author)

I have high hopes for this story, so I hope you like it. The tournament will begin next saturday.(or sooner, depending on how much spare time I have)

By the way, even though this is a mamodo tournament, this will still be a story so don't just expect a fight in every chapter.

In conclusion, I would like to say may the best mamodo(male or female, good or evil) win

Makokashi22


	2. Introductory Chapter: The First Four

In a deep part of the woods, a small girl with purple hair streaked with red, purple eyes, and pale skin was standing on a flat rock. As a gentle breeze passed by, her purple cloak blew mildly in th wind as she began to sing.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh Aaaahhh" Zylfia was vocalizing singing a note higher each time. Enrique, her bookkeeper stuck his finger in his ear and swirled it around. Obviously annoyed by the young mamodo's singing.

"Zylfia" Enrique said with a hint of irritation in his voice "as much as I love hearing your voice could you do me a favor by...SHUTTING UP" he screamed

Zylfia simply gave the brown-haired boy a smile and said "Now now Enrique" she said with poisoned honey oozing off of her voice "We came out here to practice my spells, and I can't use musical spells if I let my voice falter, you know that" she said. Enrique got up, dusted of the seat of his blue jeans and picked up a fuchsia colored book from the ground next to him.

"Yeah whatever" he said "So let's hurry and get this over with, Zylfia" he flipped through the book to two fuchsia lines "I want to get home before it gets too dark to see" He concentrated on a feeling, a feeling he had come to know very well, anger. And the angrier he got, the more fierce the books' glow became. Finally, barely controlling the rage he had summoned up from the very core of his soul, he read the first spell in a malicious whisper

"**Mikeru**"

She sang a note, which became a white energy beam from her mouth that instantly incinerated a nearby tree. Zylfia smiled, pleased with the raw, destructive power her first spell, power that most of the first few spells lacked. Enrique was down on one knee, gasping sharply, the energy he had put into the spell had taken a lot out of him. Zylfia noticed this "Perhaps you should rest before we continue, Enrique" she suggested

He bolted upright "I can handle it" he said through harsh, ragged breaths "It's just a matter of learning how to control the flow of my heart energy". He regained his balance and turned another page in the book "Let's keep going" he said determined

Zylfia simply stared at him for a few moments and said "If you think you're up to it, let's move on to the second spell"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a big city, there were a girl and a boy in a shopping mall. The girl was obsessing over the clothes she wanted, and the boy was nearly bored out of his mind."Mariah" he asked "Can we please leave, this place is boring".

Mariah ran up to the small child "Alright Zaru" she said "Now I want your honest opinion" she turned around showing him her backside "Do these pants make my butt look big" she asked

Zaru simply blinked his tangerine colored eyes and said "No bigger than usual" he said a smile crossing his lips "Which is absolutely huge" he added

Mariah glared at him "I swear you're such a jerk, Zaru"she said angrily "That's the last time I ask your opinion on anything"

Zaru glared back "Well what do you want me to say" he shot back "You have a giant butt but don't be mad because it matches your boobs?"

Mariah began to fondle her larger than average breasts "In a year or so you'll be happy to have known a girl with humongous knockers like mine"she spat at him "You are just so immature" she said

"I'm twelve years old, Mariah" he said "So what's your excuse"

She was about to answer him when her eyes crossed and her nose began to twitch "Uh-oh, hang on I gotta sneeze" She immediately turned around, not to spray the child, and exploded into loud sneezes "HAAAAAH-TCHOOO, HEH-SHOO, HAAAAAH-TCHOOO, EeeehYA-Tchooo" Mariah was always sneezing for one reason or another, and this time her sneezing fit ended with a particularly loud and wet sneeze which, at the same time, sounded like someone blowing a raspberry. "AAAAAAHHH- PLTCHEEEEWWW!" Mariah opened her watery eyes and was met with a horrifying sight. The, wet, sticky, mucus-coated face of her mamodo, Zaru. She realized that even after turning around, she couldn't see where she was sneezing. She had sneezed on him anyway, more specifically in his face. Seeing his dirty, and obviously angry face, she could only say one thing.

"Oops"

"Oops" he repeated "You spray spit, snot, and germs in my face and all you can say is oops" he said rage overshadowing his normally calm and distant mood.

"Uh...Sorry" she said meekly

Seeing that the look, and the fluid, on his face hadn't moved an inch, she removed a purple handkerchief from her cleavage and began mopping of his face.

"So what is it this time"Zaru asked while getting his face harshly scrubbed clean.

"Just a little cold" she answered still cleaning off his face

"It's always a cold, or some weird flu, or your allergies to absolutely everything, but it's always something isn't it" Zaru said still annoyed from being sneezed on

"Okay fine so I'm sickly" she admitted loudly blowing her nose into the purple cloth and putting it back in its' place

"Let's just leave already" Zaru said exiting the store with Mariah following closely

"Come on" she protested "I said I was sorry". Zaru was completely silent "Will you just talk to me" she nearly begged(nearly)

"I better not get sick" Zaru said "Or else I won't be able to fight the next time we're attacked"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small, pale skinned girl was sitting in a flower patch in a park. She was picking flowers and placing them in between the pages of a steel-blue book. She lightly applied pressure to the books' cover, pressing the flowers until they flattened. "These yellow flowers are so pretty" said picking them and placing them inside the books' cover. Suddenly, book was knocked away. The girl looked up to see a girl her size staring down at her with a mean look in her eyes.

"How's it going, Creepy" she said with a slight laugh in her voice

"Kiri" she answered quietly

"What was that, Creepy" the girl asked

"My name is Kiri" she said a little louder

"Yeah sure tell it to someone who cares" the girl said with spite in her voice. She gave a mean-spirited grin "So what are you doing anyway"

"Pressing flowers" she answered staring down

"Oh really" she asked walking over to the book she kicked over and flipped open the cover to see four perfectly pressed flowers and without any heed dumped them onto the ground. "That's a stupid hobby if you asked me" she said raising her foot to crush the flowers. "No" Kiri cried out pushing her over on the ground , hoping to protect her flowers. The girl stood up, with an angry look in her eyes, and picked up Kiri's book, flipping through a few pages "This is a pretty cool book you've got" she said with Kiri trembling in fear at the harshness of the bully's words "So cool...that I think I'll keep it for myself".

A look of shock and horror crossed her face "No you can't take my book" she pleaded "I need my book". The bully pushed her back down on the ground "I can take it, and I will take it" she said with a malicious grin on her face "Are you going to try and stop me, huh Creepy" Kiri lowered her head again her eyes filling with tears, she wasn't someone who liked fighting. "That's what I thought" she said with finality "I'll be going home now" she said turning around with Kiri's book in hand "So long Cree.." She didn't get to finish the sentence, because she was now standing in front of a tall, seventeen year old, dark skinned boy. A boy that was absolutely terrifying to the bully, but someone that Kiri both recognized and trusted.

"Hi Fred" Kiri said wiping away the tears in her eyes with a smile slowly appearing on her face. Her friend, her savior, her partner, had come to her rescue.

Fred smiled down at both children "Hi Kiri" he said as his smile turned into a look of annoyance at the bully. He bent down and with one swift movement of his hand, he relieved the bully of Kiri's book "Didn't anyone teach you not to take what doesn't belong to you" he asked with his being leaking bits of anger and irritation. The bully was still terrified, she swallowed the lump in her throat that the fear brought on."Well" he asked. The bully was still to scared to move Fred removed his glasses and brought himself down to her eye level. The look of fear in her eyes increased as her eyes met two reptilian slits. In a harsh voice he hissed "If I were you I'd be running for my mommy". That was it for her, she ran from the park screaming. Fred sat down beside Kiri and stuck his fingers in his eyes, as he pulled them out, two circles of green plastic came with his fingertips."Lizard contact lenses" he said putting his glasses back over his naturally brown eyes "gets them every time".He ran his tongue over his teeth and put his thumb to an elongated canine "And I guess being born with fang-like teeth can work for me at times" He picked up the pressed flowers and put them back in the book."Are you alright" he asked Kiri.

"Mmm-hmm" she answered with a smile on her face

Fred looked into the two wet pools of lavender that were her eyes and thought "Even when she's happy, she always looks so sad." He picked a snow-white flower from it's stem and gently slipped it into her silky, black hair. Kiri's face brightened a bit "Thanks" she said her voice a bit happier

"We should head home " Fred said dusting himself off "It's going to rain soon"

"Okay" Kiri said as they left the park. Kiri walked behind her partner, clutching his pant leg literally hiding behind him. "Kiri, I'm all for being close to my friends" Fred said "But I need you to let go of my leg, It's kind of hard to walk".

She let go of his leg "I'm sorry" she said "um Fred " she asked "c-c-can I..."

"Yes" he asked

"C-C-Can I...hold your hand" she asked

Fred didn't say anything, he just smiled and offered his hand to her, which she accepted happily as the walked toward their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan was sitting in a folding chair waxing his surfboard, watching the people on the beach walk on the golden sand. He took a sip from the can he was holding and thought "The beach, what a great place to relax, cold beer, warm sun, and..." he tilted his thick sunglasses down and stared at a woman walking in front of him. The top of her bikini was shaped like two butterflies, so it covered her nipples and nothing else. The bottom was a bit hard to place, as it was too skimpy to be called a thong and not skimpy enough to be a g-string. But that didn't matter to Ivan as he finished his train of thought "And HOT GIRLS". A wide grin was plastered on his face "And the best part is, with these thick sunglasses on , no one can tell that I'm checking them out".

A voice broke his concentration "Do you have to do that" the voice asked "You're supposed to be a college student, not a horny highschool boy.

Ivan looked down to see a boy with messy blue hair wearing green-lensed, coke bottle sunglasses standing beside him."So Gonta" he asked "Are you through moping"

"I'm not moping" he answered "I'm just homesick"

"Just because you miss _your_ girlfriend, doesn't mean I can't find one of my own" Ivan shot back

"Can you get your mind out of the gutter long for at least five minutes?"Gonta asked

"No" he answered "What's the matter, you jealous that your mind ain't where mine is" he asked

Gonta frowned "If you're done ogling girls that are out of your league, let's start training" he said

45 minutes later

"ARE YOU DONE YET" he screamed at Ivan was still ogling the girls who passed by, completely ignoring his mamodo.

"Wow" he exclaimed a girl in a yellow bikini walked by "Check out the thong on her" he said with a lecherous smile on his face. He continued "You know I bet they call it a thong because when you pull it back and let go of it, it goes THONG-ONG-ONG-ONG-ONG.

Gonta cracked his knuckles in annoyance "Can we please just start training already" he asked, taking off his sunglasses "I'm starting to get sunburn over here"

Ivan removed his sunglasses "Fine" he said picking up his surfboard and a book the same color as the ocean "Ready to catch some waves?" he asked

Gonta took off his shirt, and placed his sunglasses on top of it "You bet I'm ready" he said energetically "Let's go"

They ran into the ocean, both balancing on the surfboard. A large wave rose and Ivan thrashed his way onto it. As they were riding the wave, Ivan opened the book and read a spell

"**Akur"**

A jet of water shot from Gonta's hand, and as soon as it hit the ocean they were propelled forward.

"Let's go" Ivan shouted. Gonta jumped off the surfboard and perfectly balanced himself on top of the wave. Ivan flipped another page and read another spell

"**Oruda Kuran"**

Gonta's hands began to glow, as he moved his hands the wave followed every single movement. He created a second wave an stood on top of it, giving him a view of the entire beach. He held his hands close together, as if he were about to clap. But he quickly separated them, splitting the wave in half causing his surfing partner to go flying through the air on his board toward the beach. With a quick movement of his wrist, Gonta recreated the wave directly under Ivan and directed it back toward the ocean. "You cut it pretty close this time" Ivan shouted

"Quit complaining or I'll drown you" Gonta shouted back as he lowered the wave back into the water.

Ivan paddled back over to Gonta who was now standing on the water as if it was a sidewalk "Let's try that again" Ivan said

"I don't see why" Gonta said "It's not like we're preparing for a bigger battle"

_The first chapter is done. I only have the first four out of sixteen mamodo, so please send more for me to use in my story. _


	3. Introductory Chapter: The Next Four

The sun was setting, the sky slowly but surely getting darker. A teenaged girl, with a large bag around her shoulder, was making her way to her next destination. The girl was wearing a long black gown which accentuated every curve of her figure. Her long, back length black hair was darker than the dress she wore. It was streaked with violet and decorated with many skull-shaped accessories. Her skin was coal gray, almost silver in the moonlight. She was absolutely beautiful, and that very fact brought the attention of three men.

"Wow, what a babe" one said

"Pretty face, Creamy skin, Slender legs, Gigantic tits, she...is...HOT"said his friend

"What I wouldn't do to take a bite out of those juicy melons" said the third

"So who gets the honor this time" the first asked

"Only one way to find out" the second said

JAN-KEN

Two papers' and one scissors

"Yes" the third shouted "Hey sweetheart wait up" he shouted to the girl as he ran up to her still walking form. But before he even got within an arms length of her, he stopped abruptly and fell backwards onto the ground. She, ignoring the man, continued to walk away."What happened man" said one of them. He was visibly shaken "I...I don't know" he said "I felt like the temperature dropped forty degrees, then I felt like I just got hit in the stomach with a brick, and then...nothing" They looked at the girl as she turned a corner thinking "What is she"

The girl, sensing their confusion, thought to herself "Filthy human males, they're almost as bad as the ones back in the mamodo world" she lifted her head to see the moon shining in the slowly darkening sky "Hold on for me Niro"she thought "I'm almost there". She stopped at a metal gate "At last" she said "The Tokyo Grand Cemetery " She walked through the gate and wove herself between many different tombstones "It's so peaceful here" she said propping herself up against a nearby mausoleum. She looked down to see a freshly bloomed flower next to her. She sat down by it and emptied her bag of many things. She began mixing powders, and liquids into a silver goblet she had put in front of her. She plucked the petals off the flower and placed them in her palm. Within seconds, the petals were burned black by blazing blue flames she summoned to her hand. "Charred petals of a graveyard flower" she said adding them to the goblet.

She opened a small book and read from its pages "Next ingredient...the blood of the one who you wish to contact" she read aloud. She pulled the top of her dress down, revealing two strings around her neck which led into her cleavage. With a sharp tug, a heart shaped crystal appeared from the thin space between her breasts. Within the crystal was a dark red liquid, giving it the look of a real heart."The blood of my dear little brother Niro" she said staring at it "this is the last reminder of him that I have in this world, so I should only use a few drops". She opened the crystal a carefully poured a few drops into the goblet. The contents of the goblet began to glow brightly. She turned a page in the book and read it aloud "The final ingredient in the contact spell..." she said putting the book down. She lowered her head and began to think.

"_What kind of sister am I"_

"_I couldn't protect him"_

"_He needed me, and I let him down"_

"_I'm pathetic"_

"_My poor little Niro"_

"_What have I done to you"_

"_Your book got burned and it was all my fault"_

"_I should have been by your side"_

"_I'm so sorry...little brother"_

That was it for her. Her built up emotions came to a peak, and she began to cry. She covered her face with her hands and openly cried as the feelings she had kept hidden floated to the surface. After about ten minutes she resolved to finish what she started. She held the goblet to her face and cried into it, filling it with her tears. After setting it on the ground, the goblet began to glow even brighter.

She spoke through her various sniffles and sobs "Tears...of pure sadness...regret and...despair". She removed a yellow cloth from her bag and wiped her streaming eyes. She grabbed the goblet "I don't have much time" she thought. She tilted the goblet to the west so a thin beam of moonlight hit the inside. The contents of the goblet became a plume of white flames. She stared at the flames and began to chant.

Exuro flowers , cruor of insons insontis , lacrima of castellanus. Illis meus ego panis parietis inter nostrum universitas

The flames rose into the air and formed a white circle in from of her.

_Animadverto preteritus obscurum _

_Audio vox vocis ex ultra_

_Compello unus quisnam est recedentia ex meus pervenio_

With her final chant, she picked up a small circular mirror from her bag and threw into the ring of flames. The mirror grew until it reached the edges of the circle. After a few moments, a boys' face appeared in the mirror. The boy had misty blue eyes(as opposed to the girls' eyes which were a violent shade of magenta) shaggy black hair colored with many dark blue streaks, and a warm smile which would have melted even the coldest ice. A smile which grew even warmer when he saw who was staring back at him. "Varina" he said.

She spoke back "Niro" she said her eyes still sparkling with unshed tears "I've missed you so much little brother, how are you".

"Perfectly fine" he answered "Things are great back home...although I feel a little lonely without you with me".

She felt a sharp pain in her heart and burst into tears "What's wrong big sister" Niro asked

"I'm a horrible sister" she said sobbing wildly "I swore that I'd always be there for you, that I'd always protect you, but I failed and now look at you, your book was burned and It's my fault" she paused to blow her nose and began crying again afterwards.

Niro looked at his sister with compassion in his eyes "What are you talking about Varina" he asked "My book burning wasn't your fault, it was mine, I wasn't strong enough to beat her, you are not to blame"

She lifted her head to her brothers' face "Her...who is she" she asked

Niro looked down, the thought of the mamodo who sent him back to their world weighing heavily on his mind "Her name is...Oracle"

Upon hearing the name of the mamodo who banished her brother, the tears in Varinas' eyes dried almost instantly and began to blaze with anger. "So she's the one who did this to him" she thought "I'll be damned before I let her get away with this"

Noticing the look on her face, Niro spoke "I know what you're thinking Varina" he said concerned

"Don't do this, she's too powerful." "You don't have to take revenge for me"

The fire in Varina's eyes burned with an even greater ferocity "No...I do, not as a mamodo protecting her own kind, but as a sister protecting her brother" "I didn't spend eighteen years studying the dark magic of our world to get beaten by some bitch who thinks she can burn my brothers' book and get away with it" she said savagely

A large cloud began to pass in front of the moon "My spell is weakening" Varina said "I should go now, Niro" her eyes began fill with tears again

"You don't have to cry Varina" Niro said "We may be apart for now" he put his hand to his side of the mirrors' surface "But we'll be together again"

She smiled, still crying but silently. She put her hand to her side of the mirrors' surface, and could just barely feel the warmth of her brothers' fingertips "Goodbye Niro" she said with more tears cascading down her face.

"Bye bye big sister" Niro said "Don't forget about me" With that, the ring of white flames vanished, the mirror shrank back to its' normal size, and Niro's face disappeared from its' surface.

Varina clutched the crystal around her neck that was filled with her brothers' blood. "Niro, I could never forget you" she thought "And you're right, we will be together again" Anger and hatred filled her heart and mind "But not until I make her pay for what she did to you" She gathered her things and left the cemetery "Oracle...wherever you are know this" she put her hand on her necklace again "I swear by the blood in this crystal, that I will burn your book, and even if I don't..." she reached in her bag and removed the small book from before "I...will...make...you...suffer"

After a few minutes of walking, she reached her partners' apartment complex. A tall skyscraper-like building. She entered her home on one of the higher floors, and was met by a woman smoking cigarette. "Varina" she said "We were getting worried".

"I'm sorry for scaring you Miss Kyoko" she said sincerely.

"Not me" Kyoko said pointing to a girl a few years younger than her on a couch covered by a thick blanket tightly gripping a book the same color as Varina's skin. "Tamami's been worried about you since you left" she said "I don't want you scaring her like that" Kyoko said "You're practically the only friend she has since... the accident"

Varina walked up to Tamami and gently shook her awake. She opened one eye to see her mamodo partner "Varina...I.

She put a finger to her lips to silence her "Don't say anything" Varina said in a sisterly tone picking her up bridal style "Let me take you to bed".

She walked into the room they shared and gently set her down on the bed. With a quick sweep of her arms she tucked her partner in the bed as if she were a child "I'm sixteen not six" Tamami said drowsily "You don't have to do this"

"I know" Varina answered "I _want _to do this" she said staring into her misty blue eyes which reminded her of her brothers'. "Goodnight Tamami" she said planting a soft kiss on her forehead, something she use to do to Niro. Tamami blushed and quietly fell to sleep. Varina went to bed and before falling asleep, looked at the moon and thought.

"_Niro_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A boy was staring at the clock on the wall of his classroom."Come on come on" he said "Hurry up". The minute hand moved and the bell sounded. He jumped out of his desk and ran toward his locker.

He removed his books, leapt out the door, and began to walk home.

"Hey Bryan wait up" a voice said from behind him. He turned to see his friend David. "Where's that hot chick that came with you four days ago" he asked

"She decided not to come today" Bryan answered

"Can you introduce me to her" David asked hopefully

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not" he asked

"You know, you're going to miss your bus if you stay to long" Bryan said pointing at the line of buses. With that he ran off, and Bryan made his way home. In a matter of minutes he was near his house, but he was distracted by a strange smell. "What is that" he thought "it smells like...spicy potato chips"."Oh no" he thought looking around. He was tackled from behind by a short, tanned, barefoot girl with wild purple hair and jungle red eyes.

"Hi Bryan" she said on top of him

"Hi Rinya" he said to her "In your child form I see"

"Yup" she said cheerfully popping a potato chip in her open mouth.

"What are you doing here" he asked "And where did you get those chips"

"Waiting for you to come" Rinya answered "And I found them in your closet, beside a box of magazines with naked women in them""Why do you have those anyway" she asked innocently

"Oh brother" he thought "Rinya do me a favor" he said "I need to run an errand in town and I'd prefer to be with a teenager instead of a child, no offense"

"None taken" she said "I just had those potato chips so I think I can work up a transformation" She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Power began to build inside her. Her body began to glow with a faint green light. "I'm almost there" she said. The power surged and pulsed in her body until it reached its peak. "Here we go" she said. Bryan held his breath and took a few steps back. The stored energy swirled around inside her until she could no longer hold it back.

She stopped holding back.

She released the energy she built and stored inside her.

She unleashed it at full force.

She...

farted.

With a sigh of relief from the expulsion of gas, a thick cloud of white smoke surrounded her. Bryan coughed and sputtered after inhaling the noxious clouds. "You are never eating those spicy potato chips as long as you live with me" he said hoarsely. When the smoke cleared the little girl wasn't standing there anymore. Instead there was an at least double-F-cup, and absolutely 'bootylicious' teenage girl in her place. Her hair, instead of wild, was now pulled into two long pigtails. Her body had grown immensely. Meaning her clothes, which were fine when she was a child, were now several sizes too small. "That's weird" she said in a more mature voice "I don't remember my clothes being this..._tight _earlier""I hope you plan to buy me more" she added

"Let's go" Bryan said walking on

After an hour or so, they had finished their work and were going home "For the last time you can't come to school with me anymore Rinya". Bryan said

"I don't see why I can't come to school with you" Rinya protested "Your parents are always working and I have nothing to do and no one to talk to"

"So play my video games" he said quickly

"But they're no fun if you play alone" she said "If I have to stay in the house, couldn't you stay and keep me company" she asked

"I would if I could" he answered "But I can't so I won't"

"Why" she whined as if she were in her child form

"I was in the hospital almost the entire month before I met you so I missed a lot of school and I can't afford to miss any more" Bryan explained

"So let me come with you then" she said

"No way" he said firmly"After what happened last week when you followed me, I'm not taking any chances" Bryan said

She hung her head and stared at the polish on her toenails"It wasn't that bad" she said embarrassedly

"Are you kidding" he asked "You cleared out the whole cafeteria" he said angrily "Nearly all of the people, students and teachers, puked" "And the ones that didn't puke fainted"

She blushed out of shame "So I was a little gassy, It's no big deal" she said

"You're always gassy" Bryan said sharply

"I can't help it" she protested "It's my power"

"Just because you have a literally explosive butt, doesn't mean you have to show off your power to the rest of the school" Bryan said

"How was I supposed to know it would have that kind of effect on the rest of your school" Rinya asked sheepishly

How can you not understand the full force of your own power" Bryan countered "You're a powerful mamodo but in the end you're also just a colossal boob"

"Colossal boobs" she said "You really think so" she asked

"I said you're a colossal boob" Bryan repeated "Not that you have colossal boobs"

She looked offended "So you _don't_ think my boobs are big?" she asked

Bryan sighed "What is it with women and their breasts" he thought "I better find out if I want to have a girlfriend before I go to college"

"I think they are" a voice from behind

"Thanks" she answered turning to see who said that and meeting the eyes of a boy older than her partner.

"Hey there hot stuff" he said "How'd you like to spend a night with me?"

"Let's move on, Rinya" Bryan said

"I don't think so" said the boy moving in front of the "Out of my way runt" he said pushing Bryan aside. Bryan removed a poisonous-red colored book from his backpack. He glanced at Rinya who got the message, she turned around and pointed her butt toward the older boy.

"Brace yourself jackass" Bryan said "**Obara"**

With a grin on her face , she farted and fired out a highly compressed bullet of air with such force that if she wasn't wearing underwear that was designed to withstand the strength of the attack, they would have been cleanly ripped off. The bullet hit the boy in the gut and sent him spiraling into the air.

As people started to take notice, Bryan spoke to the mamodo "We better get out of here" he said.

As she picked him up, he turned a few pages and read a different spell "**Mir Obaruk". **She got a running start down the sidewalk, and with another expulsion of gas she was propelled into the air. With her partner in her arms, she began to leap from rooftop to rooftop toward his house.

"I think I'm going to be sick" he said dizzily

"Just make sure you get sick when we stop moving" Rinya said leaping over the top of an apartment complex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an old part of a terribly run-down neighborhood, two people stood among the ruins of many buildings. One with an olive complexion and silvery-grey eyes, wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with brown shoes, a dark green shirt, and a green bandanna around her head to keep her brown hair out of her face.

The other was very thin and had pale skin, she had black, ear-length hair with bangs that slightly covered her eyes . Her eyes were scarlet red with a hint of yellow around the irises. She was wearing elbow high gloves and a tight black shirt with a silver crescent moon that covers her chest exposing her stomach, tight black pants which had a crescent moon on the left side, and high heeled, knee length boots.

"The third spell" she said

The girl opened a white book and turned a few pages "Get ready Oracle " she said with a grin on her face. Oracle held out her hand and a sphere of swirling black energy began to form in the center of her palm. The book began to shine brightly and the sphere slowly began to grow.

"**Gigano Reis" **she called out

The massive ball of dark energy collided into the side of a building, completely demolishing it.

Oracle was looking at the destruction her spell had caused, staring at the wreckage in disappointment "Hmph, that wasn't even a third of the spells' full destructive capability" she said looking at her partner in curiosity "Why did you hold back, Andrea" she asked her partner

Andrea ran a hand over the book "The last time I used Gigano Reis I was too tired to stand" she answered "I wanted to see what would happen if I pulled the punch" .She looked at her mamodo and turned another page "Shall we try another spell?"she asked

She nodded her head and held out both her hands. Many particles of dark energy were drawn toward her palms and formed into two orbs of pure, pulsing darkness.

"**Rior Reis"** she shouted

The orbs exploded and launched two separate destructive energy streams. Energy streams which completely obliterated another structure that was ravaged by age. The look of disappointment was replaced by a look of satisfaction"I suppose that will work" she said "For now at least"she added

She walked a few steps and stopped when she was in the shadow of another building. In a flash she disappeared and reappeared on top of said building. She stared at the horizon with an evil grin on her face "Twelve mamodo have been sent back to our world by my hand" she thought "That last mamodo...what was his name...ah yes...Niro, he was my favorite" The grin on her face widened "To think a blood-manipulating mamodo would find me...ah yes he fought so well, I'll never forget how he smelled, his entire being oozed with the delicious aroma of blood". The evil grin became a dreamy, and yet somehow malicious smile "I don't think I'll ever get off on a battle as much as I did fighting him" She gripped her sides tightly and began to shiver "It still gives me chills just thinking about the spells he used, the blood spraying everywhere from his attacks". She stopped shivering abruptly as the thought that struck her instantly filled her with a fire of hate "But as much as I loved that battle, there's one mamodo that I'm sure I'll enjoy sending back to the mamodo world just as much as I did Niro" she thought **"**If not more". She stared into the sky, her glare nearly burning a hole into it

"Rosces" she said to herself "You're to powerful to be beaten by just any mamodo". Her evil grin returned "But then again, I'm not just any mamodo". She clenched her fist "I know you're out there, somewhere" "And whether you expect it or not, I will find you". Blood began to flow from her clenched fist, opening it revealed a small, shallow cut on her palm. With a few flicks of her tongue, she licked her bleeding palm clean "And when I do..." She picked up a small stone and effortlessly crushed it to powder "You will fall by my hand".

She walked into another shadow and reappeared beside her partner who was now happily smoking a cigarette "Finished" she asked removing the half-burned tobacco stick from her mouth and blowing out a thick cloud of smoke.

"Yes" Oracle answered. Andrea flicked the cigarette to her mamodo and watched her take a deep hit off of it. As she felt the smoke enter her lungs and the nicotine calm her usually malevolent spirit, she examined her surroundings "There are at least twenty buildings left standing" she said "So what do you plan to do about it" she asked while lazily tossing the cigarette on the ground.

Andrea ground the cigarette to dust underneath her foot, and picked up her spellbook "I think I have a pretty good idea" she said, the spellbook emitting a faint glow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dense forest, a girl was lying on the ground on her back. She was enjoying the warmth or the sunlight spreading over her entire body, like butter smoothly being spread on a piece of bread. Her skin was very dark, and her hair (which was yellowish-green) was untamed and very wild, like a bush. She was wearing a palm leaf skirt, and a coconut bra which just barely managed to restrain her incredible bust.(Barely). She was napping peacefully underneath the shade of a tree. Dreaming of a mamodo she had recently met, fought, and afterwards became friends with.

Her name was Miel .She was a stocky girl with chin length black hair, and a tough expression on her face. Most people would find her to be too boyish to be friends with, but not her. She thought that Miel was just fine as she was. I daresay she thought Miel was...attractive. As a gentle breeze blew across her face, she woke up, thinking about the mamodo she had only moments ago been dreaming about.

_Begin Flashback Sequence_

"_Julon!_"

"_Huh?" asked Miel. The ground beneath them suddenly shook, then burst open! A thick tree root exploded out from the dirt and moved, tentacle-like, toward Miel, wrapping around her and pinning her arms to her sides._

"_Hey!" she cried indignantly._

"_Miel!" Midori stared at the attacking root in horror. "What's going on…?"_

"_So," a voice called out, "Macho Girl turned out to be a Devil."_

"_You!" Miel seethed. Midori turned to find two girls facing them standing a short distance away, the shorter of the two holding a glowing dark pastel green Devil book._

"_A Devil," Midori whispered._

"_So you're the one who was mean to Xenia," the smaller girl said accusingly. She was short and somewhat dark-skinned with silky black hair drooping lifelessly. She glared at Miel, her petite features red with anger. "You're a rotten person to say those things to Xenia! Say you're sorry!"_

"_I'm not apologizing to that pervert!" Miel yelled back._

_Xenia glared and the roots constricted, squeezing Miel painfully. "Forget it Ashley; we'll just burn her book. But not before smacking her around a little first. I need to work off some steam."_

_Midori turned to Miel. "Miel, what did you say to her?" she asked, concerned._

"_There are more important things to think about right now!" Miel barked._

"_Oh! Yes!" Midori opened the book. It began glowing as she willed her feelings into it. The magic words seemed to leap right off the page. "Musruku!"_

"_Yes!" Miel groaned as her muscles suddenly expanded prodigiously. The root struggled to maintain its hold on its now very bulky captive. Miel grinned and flexed her muscles, and the root ruptured in several places. Loosened, Miel tore herself free and stomped on the root._

"_Is that all you've got?" Miel jeered, flexing her arms. Her biceps bulged mightily._

_Xenia blushed. "You're even more macho than I thought, Macho Girl," she whispered. "Nice…"_

_Miel grinned and crossed her arms, tensing her muscles. "Cool, huh? Yeah, I'm the goddess of strength. Check it out, I'm just totally ripped…" She executed one pose after another, much to Xenia's delight._

_Not very modest, are you? Midori thought._

"_Xenia!" Ashley cried. "Stop thinking about that! She's just trying to distract you!"_

"_Huh?" Miel stopped her showing off and gave Ashley a puzzled look. "No I wasn't! I just want to show you how cool am."_

_Ashley sighed, and then held her book out. "Julon!"_

_Another root burst from the ground and rushed snakelike at Miel. Miel stood her ground and stared intently at the oncoming root. Gotta time this just right…_

"_Miel!" Midori screamed._

_Miel's hands flashed out and caught the root just before it reached her. "Relax Midori," she said casually, clutching the squirming root tightly. "I've got this covered." With a sharp twist she tore the root in half and carelessly tossed the end over her shoulder._

"_I asked you before, is that all you got?" Miel asked insolently._

"_What a girl!" Xenia gushed, her face flush with excitement. "So sassy and tough!"_

_Miel struck a dynamic pose, giving a "V" for victory sign and winking. "That's me, the sexy, sassy, super awesome Devil girl Miel!"_

"_Xenia, I thought you wanted to teach her a lesson for being mean," Ashley pointed out. "If you're not gonna take this seriously then I'm gonna go home."_

"_I know, I know," Xenia sighed. She turned to Miel with a cheeky grin. "Hey Macho Girl, you do know I've been checking you out this entire time, right? Muscles on a girl really gets me hot!"_

_Miel abruptly stopped. "Hey, yeah!" she exclaimed, shuddering. "Ew! Stop perving at me!"_

"_Make me, Macho Girl!" Xenia and Ashley ran off into the wooded area, laughing and hooting._

"_Well, they ran away," said Midori. "Let's just go home now."_

"_No!" Miel insisted. "That pervert isn't gonna get away with that! I'm so gonna burn her book, and I'm gonna enjoy it, too!"_

"_That girl clearly is trying to egg you on to make you fight," Midori said. "That's just what she wants, so let's disappoint her by not fighting."_

"_But that'll disappoint me too!" Miel argued. "I'm going in!" She took off after Xenia and Ashley, her powerful legs carrying her swiftly. "Just stay there Midori! I can handle this with Musruku in effect! You don't need to do anything!"_

"_Miel!" Exasperated, Midori chased after the rambunctious Devil girl. It was rather difficult to do so in high heels though, and Miel was much faster than her. I need to build up my endurance, Midori thought, panting and gasping._

_Later in the battle_

"_Gou Musruku!"_

_I can't move, Miel thought. The roots covered her completely. Their skin was dirty and rough, painfully clamped around her. It was claustrophobic, and Miel felt like she was going to suffocate. She could barely hear what was going on now. She thought she heard Midori's voice outside, crying out something. _

_No! They're gonna attack her next! Why did she follow me? I told her to stay put! _

_Miel felt her heart pump rapidly. At first she thought it was because she was scared, both for herself and Midori, but her heart sped faster and faster, like when Musruku was cast._

_No, she couldn't have… _

_A surge of raw energy swept through her, cutting off her thoughts. Her muscles, throbbed, then began to expand. But something was different—it wasn't just her muscles that were growing. Miel's entire body was changing. Her bones, her organs, everything swelled larger. Miel was in such ecstasy that she failed to notice her clothes were ripping._

_The roots buckled and strained, trying desperately to hold their prisoner down. _

"_What's happening?" Xenia demanded._

_An arm, massively muscled, burst from the roots. Midori gasped; the arm was much bigger than Miel's should've been. It was followed by another arm. They grasped the roots and tore them away like wet noodles. With a roar, Miel emerged. She was much taller and buffer now. She now looked like a strapping young lady of seventeen instead of fourteen. Her clothes hadn't changed with her though; they now looked skin-tight, and were ripped in many areas. The sleeves had burst open completely from her massive arms and legs._

"_Whoa," Miel said, inspecting her new body in awe. She flexed her right arm, and her bicep ballooned to around the size of a cantaloupe. The muscles of her arm were like a mountain range. "I can definitely get used to this. And hey! I have boobs now!" She patted her chest a bit, then frowned. "No, it's just that my pecs are so much bigger now. But at least I've got something there now…"_

"_Miel…" whispered Midori, amazed._

_Xenia fearfully took a step back. "Ashley, could you cast a spell?"_

"_I'm out of heart energy," the girl gurgled sadly. "And even if I could, it wouldn't do any good."_

_End Flashback Sequence_

" She beat me" Xenia thought "What power she had, the strength, the muscles". With that thought began to blush and was sent into a fit of giggling. A fit which was ended by the sound of her partners' voice.

"Daydreaming about that mamodo we fought, Xenia" asked Ashley who returned from her walk

Blushing even harder she answered "No, why would you think that"

Ashley wasn't fazed by her mamodo's feeble facade "I've been standing here, watching you sleep, for the past ten minutes" she answered and then asked "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Xenia's face was redder than a freshly ripened tomato that was dipped in paint. Without any way to counter Ashley's accusation she simply stood up and began to walk away. "Where are you going" Ashley asked

"Back to your grandmothers' house" she answered embarrassment evident "I don't want to talk to you anymore"

"Fine" Ashley answered following Xenia's lead and walking away. After about twenty feet separated them, Ashley called out "By the way Xenia, grandma's house is _this _way"

Xenia stopped in her tracks, turned around and ran after Ashley "Hey" she yelled "Wait for me".

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with chapter. I went through all kinds of hell trying to decide between mamodo and different ways on introduction. I won't go into the whole ordeal, but I'll tell you this. It's a really good thing that I bought a flash drive last week. Anyway, believe it or not, I'd still like you to submit mamodo. Not just to fight in the tournament, but the way I have this story planned, they could make "**_**special guest appearances". **_**As one more request, I want someone to submit a psychic mamodo. It's imperative that I have one, but if I don't get one by the time I start the fourth intro. chapter, I'll try to make my own. Thank you, goodnight.**


	4. Introductory Chapter: Four More

A girl in a thick fighting gi was in a doing pushups in her garage, clapping her hands together as she came up. The garage itself was full of training equipment which she used in every instant of her spare time. A boxing bag in the corner, training weights on the wall, a shelf laden with books on many different martial arts. She stopped her exercise and took a big gulp from a nearby water bottle. "A hundred and forty pushups" she said with a gasp taking another drink from the bottle. With that she stood up and brought two white incense candles down from the bookshelf and lighting them with a match. She placed the candles on either side of her, folded her legs, inhaled the sweet aroma of the candles which soothed her body and her spirit. "Meditation clears and calms the mind" she thought

Her usually calm thoughts were almost instantly twisted into thoughts of rage and hatred. Though she tried to stay calm, she couldn't help but fall prey to the feeling she had unintentionally brought to the surface.

"Andrea" she thought "Oracle changed you"

She stood up and blew out the candles, unable to keep herself calm.

"Xiora" a voice rang out "Are you thinking about Andrea and Oracle"

She turned to see a boy with short brown hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, and an unbuttoned, short-sleeved, red button up shirt over it with a pair of black pants.

"Yeah" she admitted "Something wrong, Rosces?" she asked

"No, but just keep this in mind, Xiora" he said "When we find them you just worry about your friend, Oracle is mine"

"Fair enough" she said standing up "Do you want to practice spells"

"Sure" he answered

She opened a red book and stood in a battle stance in front of her mamodo, "Get ready Rosces" The book began to shine brightly "**Firuzo"**

Rosces hands were engulfed in flames "Here I come" he said charging at her. He began to throw punches at an alarming speed, which she just narrowly dodged. Rosces threw a punch, but stopped inches away from her face. He immediately delivered a kick to her abdomen which sent her flying into a wall.

She stood up massaging her stomach "You sneaky little...since when do you feint your attacks?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I decided to try something that's out of the ordinary for me" he said with a smirk "I don't want Oracle to think I've gotten predictable"

Xiora regained her stance "Well you sure surprised me" she said "You ready to go all out, kid"

The smirk on his face became a cocky grin "Come get me"

She charged at him at full force, and they continued sparring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a clearing in a junkyard were two boys. One sitting down the other leaning against a pile of scrap metal. The standing boy had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and converse shoes. A backpack containing a violet book was slung over his shoulder

The other had silver, shoulder length hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Deimon-Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hang on a second makokashi)

**Me-What's the problem)**

Deimon-It's not a ponytail, it's a warrior's wolf-tail)

**Me-Well Deimon, I have to admit it certainly tells all the other warriors that you're fun and perky)**

Deimon-Come on, do it right)

**Me-Fine, Fine I'll do it your way)****(thinking: ya' whiny little baby)**

Deimon-I heard that, remember my profile I can read minds)

**Me-Well read this-$!&?:)**

Deimon-Okay...now that's just mean)

**Me-Would you please just get back to the story, I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to finish this chapter**_** before**_** I leave for college)**

Deimon-Yeah, Yeah alright)

The other had silver, shoulder length hair pulled back in a _warrior's wolf tail._ He was wearing a white shirt with a thick black stripe going vertically up the left side, and loose black pants. Around his neck was a thick black choker necklace with a white pentagram. His eyes were closed, and he was obviously in a moment of focus and concentration.

"Hmm...I see music, light, clouds, and water" the mamodo said

"Anything else, Deimon" Arc asked

" Darkness, flowers, smoke and wind, a flame and...Oh no" he said

"What's wrong" Arc asked

"I see a shadow" Deimon said "A shadow whose soul is kind and warm, but has been polluted by a foul and toxic black aura"

Arc looked concerned "What kind of mamodo is that" he asked

"That isn't the mamodo" Deimon said firmly "It's the human, I can recognize the mamodo, her name is Oracle"

Arc got a sour look on his face "Yeah, you warned me about her" the sour look became one of contemplation "So you're saying she's manipulated her partners' heart"

"Yes" Deimon said "But what I don't understand is why I'm getting these visions, does it mean that we're going to fight them all?"

"Who knows" Arc said "But we should be prepared If we are" he picked up a violet book a began to thumb through it. "Do you think we should get some practice in"

"Not unless you want to get blown into the street and hit by a truck" Deimon said

"What makes you think that..." a look of understanding crossed over his face "Oh yeah, you can see the future"

"Yep" Deimon said "If we leave now we can get home before your parents do"

"Let's move then" Arc said walking away with Deimon following closely behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astra was staring into the sky, her pale blue eyes glazed over, her mind blocking out everything else. All her thoughts were focused on the stars, moon and indigo-colored sky above her. "The stars look so pretty tonight" she thought "Like fireflies that never move so you don't have to follow them with your eyes to enjoy their glow".

Suddenly she felt something on her head, she looked up to see a pair of dark brown eyes "Back already, Hiroshi?" she asked

"Yeah" he said ruffling her curly gold hair in a brotherly manner"Still staring at the night sky I see"

She smiled and continued staring "It's just so vast and fascinating" she said turning her attention to the moon "But the moon is the best part, The mamodo world has three moons, one red, one green and one blue, But I really like the white moon that earth has"."It just seems so pure an untouched, like a giant pearl, or big white ball of innocence"

Hiroshi smiled "Pure yes, untouched no, Neil Armstrong landed on it in 1969"

She jerked her head to face her partner "WHAT, humans have walked on the moon" Her eyes were the size of saucers "That can't be, how could somebody get from down here to up there"

Hiroshi grinned "You have NASA to thank for that little feat"

Astra looked puzzled "What's a NASA"

He walked toward his bed "Close the window and I'll tell you" he said, amused by her shock and surprise. He spent the next hour explaining the details of the American space program to an amazed and wide-eyed Astra. She kept asking question after question which only led to more topics. He started out explaining Neil Armstrong landing on the moon, now he was talking about the disintegration of the Space Shuttle Columbia.

"Look Astra" Hiroshi said "It's getting late so let's go to bed"

Reluctantly, Astra did as she was told. As her partner slept, she crept over to the window, opened it at stared longingly at the luminous orb in the sky "How beautiful"she thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serion was not a mamodo someone would want to cross. He wore a green vest with a green t-shirt underneath, on which was a picture of a snake. He was wearing army pants and boots, and a silver earring stud on his left ear. His spiky green hair and hazel eyes hid a truly destructive power. A power that both human and mamodo feared. The power of poison.

His partner, Lex, had the same aura around him. Quiet but threatening, like a shark right before he sinks his teeth into his prey. He had straight black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt marked with a skull and crossbones. Despite his wild and threatening appearance, he was actually a very complex person. He was very intelligent and very patient. Today he had decided to test the full strength of the poison of his mamodo's spells

"Hey Serion" asked his partner "How do you want to do this"

Serion looked up in a tree and grinned as he saw a bird "Lex, The bird...now"

Lex took out a light green book and read from its' first page "**Baru". **Serion fired a green ball of poison at the bird. It fell to the ground, completely motionless. The two of them stood over the bird, whose feathers were becoming a sickly green color. After a while, the green color vanished and the bird flew back into the tree. Serion looked at his partner "So, how long was it" he asked

"Forty seconds" Lex answered

Serion smiled "So the first spells' poison lasts for forty seconds, I guess that's enough time to win a battle"

"Don't get cocky kid" Lex advised "It's not smart to rely solely on one spell"

"Yeah whatever" he said rolling his eyes. He walked over to a tree, rubbed the bark with his hand and said "Let's try the fourth spell"

Lex turned a page and a read from it "**Baruk". **Serion's teeth grew longer and sharper, he sank them into the thick tree trunk. The bark changed to a darker brown and broke off in his mouth and crumbled like a cookie. He spat it out, disgusted with the taste in his mouth "So it looks like the poison in this spell is permanent" Lex said "Good to know if we get in over our heads".

Picking bits of bark out of his teeth, Serion ran his fingers in the space where the bark was and smiled "That'll do for today" he said.

Lex closed the book and walked next to his mamodo "So Serion, do you think you'll actually become king" he asked

"What the hell kind of question is that" he asked "Of course I do" his eyes narrowed "Do you doubt it, Lex"

"Maybe" he said "Maybe not, all I'm saying is that you should keep on guard, like it or not there are some mamodo out there that are stronger than you"

"I don't care how strong they are" he said sharply "I'll rip through every one of them until I sit on the throne of the mamodo world" He clenched his fist tightly "I'll burn every single book until I am the mamodo king"

**And there you have it. Here's a challenge to anyone who has a deviantart account and art skills. Draw any one of the mamodo from each chapter. No tricks or deals, I think it would just be cool to do. (Plus I can't draw worth anything).Certain**_** things**_** have seriously slowed down my writing** **process, but I'm still going strong(though I will change the title to 2007-2008). Good bye, Aloha, Adios, Buenos Noches, Sayonara, in other words, see you next chapter.**


	5. Introductory Chapter:The Final Four

"Hahahahaha **Gikor" **a voice rang out sending a thick shard of ice through the wall of a jewelry store. A man walked through the gap in the wall. He scanned the inside of the store with eyes and then spoke

"Alright people" he said "My name is Santino, but feel free to call me Hellfire, and I'll be robbing you this afternoon". He pulled a sack out from behind him "Please fill this bag with jewelry" he asked tossing the sack to the woman behind the display case.

"If all goes well then I'll leave and everyone will get out alright". A evil look filled his hazel eyes "If not then...". He snapped his fingers and from behind him came a grey-wolflike creature with slitted, yellow eyes. He pulled an ice-blue book from behind him and finished his sentence. "My friend Jerzago will have to deal with you, and trust me you don't want that to happen". She looked at the savage beast and complied with Hellfire's demand.

After being given the now bulging sack, Hellfire started out the hole in the wall with Jerzago at his heels. "Thank you for your time and your jewelry ma'am" he shouted back . He peeked inside the sack to see the fruits of his theft "What a haul" he shouted in happiness "We're gonna eat like kings tonight, Jerzago" he said to his partner "But then again, when do we not" he added laughing uproariously.

Jerzago examined his surroundings "Heads up, Hellfire" he snarled as many police cars appeared around them. A female officer stepped out of one of the cars, pulled out a gun and said "Put your hands in the air now". Hellfire simply looked at her and asked "Why would I do that, if I do I'll drop the bag of jewels I just stole".

She wasn't fazed at all "Drop the bag and put your hands in the air now" she ordered.

Hellfire put his hand to his chin and said "Hmm, let me think about that for a sec-NO".

The officer waved her hand, more officers left their cars and joined her. "If you comply with me I'll make sure you aren't dead by the time we reach the station" she said a hint of smugness in her voice.

Hellfire snickered to himself and began to walk away.

"Freeze" the officer said firing a shot at his feet.

Hellfire grinned evilly "Freeze?" he said pulling out his book "That's a damn good idea". An identical grin crossed Jerzago's face as the book began to glow.

"**Raja Freezudo"**

Jerzago let out a mighty roar, and with it came an icy, cold powerful blast of wind. It spread over the entire group before them, leaving people frozen in thick, chunks of ice. All but the female officer, who was frozen up to her neck, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Anyone up for a cop-sicle" Hellfire joked causing Jerzago to mutter "Your jokes suck" under his breath. Hellfire walked up to her, their noses almost touching "Relax, sweetheart" he said "they won't die, the ice will melt in about five or six hours". He looked over to the other chunks of ice and looked back at her "They might get pretty bad colds, maybe the flu but they won't die".

He gave another toothy grin and said "Well if you'll excuse us, we have an armored car to rob next and we don't want to be late".

The he did something completely unexpected, he planted his lips on her and gave her a fierce kiss. He looked at the still terrified but now blushing woman and said

"If you ever decide to quit this job and find a man to keep you happy look me up, but until then let's go Jerzago". He walked away with his mamodo following closely.

"Why do you have to do that every time you meet a woman" Jerzago asked

"You're only ten years old, you wouldn't understand" Hellfire answered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This contains the swearing of a twelve year old girl with a volcanic attitude, so be prepared to have your ears bleed)

Cecelia or Cissy as her friends knew her was on her way home from school contemplating over the events that occurred during her day.

"Who in the fuck invented math" she mentally yelled at herself "It's not like I'm actually going to use it in real life". She crossed the street still thinking about what happened earlier. "Why do we have to have a test on a Monday" she thought "I studied all day Friday and what happened over the weekend...I forgot, I FORGOT"

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the woman walking in front of her until they collided. They both fell on the ground, the teenager spilling the contents of the bag she was holding all over the ground.

"My cosmetics" she screamed "You little..why the hell weren't you watching where you were going"

"Sheesh" Cissy said "Who are you, my mom" she said sharply

The woman picked Cissy up by the back of her collar and held her in the air. She looked like a freshly caught catfish dangling from a hook. "Put me down fuck dammit" Cissy yelled bringing the attention of several people on the street.

"I'll have you know those cosmetics I bought cost me $400" The woman said

"Well they aren't doing much for your looks" Cissy said "You are one ugly bitch"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" the woman screeched

"I sai-"she didn't finish because she suddenly got a noseful of the woman's perfume, which greatly irritated her nostrils. Her nose began to itch and run. Before she had a chance to stop it, she sneezed all over the woman's face.

"Arrgh, that's disgusting" she said dropping Cissy on the ground and wiping off her face

Snuffling and snorking on the ground she managed to work out her words "Id's dot by vault"(It's not my fault) she said with another perfume-induced sneeze "Your berfube is idolerable"("Your perfume is intolerable)"

The woman's patience had run out "Okay you little brat, I'm about to-"

"Excuse me" a voice said

The woman turned around and met eyes with a sixteen year-old boy. He had white hair, white eyes and very pale skin. He was wearing a white scarf with a silver pendant underneath it. He had on a light grey shirt and on each sleeve there was a dark grey stripe. He was wearing a pair of white pants and was walking barefoot. Though the woman was a few years older than this mystery person, she found herself blushing at the face of this beautiful boy.

Cissy looked up at the boy she recognized "Whad are you doig ear Gonbagu" (What are you doing here, Konpaku)"

"Coming to your rescue" he said turning back to the woman "Please excuse my little sister's actions, she's only a child after all"

Still blushing, she spoke "Well, I suppose I could" she said

Konpaku helped put her makeup back in their bags and she went on her way. "You really must learn to watch your mouth" Konpaku said as they watched the woman walk away.

"I had id udder codrol"(I had it under control) Cissy said her nose still under the effects of the woman's perfume "I waz vide udtil you cabe" (I was fine until you came)

Konpaku fished a Kleenex out of his pocket and handed it to her "Here" he said "You can hardly talk"

"I dode deed your dissue or your pidy" (I don't need your tissue or your pity) she snapped at him "Add I dode deed you eader"(And I don't need you either)

"Correction, I'm the one who doesn't need you, Cissy" he said calmly "Need I remind you I am half human so I don't need you as a partner"

He reached behind Cissy, stuck a hand in her backpack, and pulled out a light grey spell book. "I could read my spells on my own, the only reason that I let you do it is because I know for a fact that despite your attitude that you're really just a lonely little girl"

Tears slipped from Cissy's eyes "You...you'd really ged rid of be"(You'd really get rid of me) she asked

A strange, almost brotherly instinct kicked in and he bent down to her level "Of course not" he said in a soothing voice "I want you to be with me because I like you"

"R-really" she asked

"Of course" he said handing the tissue to her "Now blow your nose already" he said with a chuckle

"You're a mess"

She did as she was told and noisily cleared her sinuses, signaling another laugh from her mamodo "Has anyone told you that when you blow your nose you sound like a chainsaw?" he asked

She was angry but was still crying for some reason , she tried to will the tears to stop but they continued to fall. Dabbing at her streaming eyes she yelled "I can't believe I wasted my tears on you"

Konpaku swept her up and placed her on his shoulders "Come on sis" he said "Let's go home"

He ran home at top speed. Though she would probably blame it on the wind, her tears dried almost instantly when she was placed on his shoulders She smiled to herself and thought

"I love my big brother"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heyaku was not an ordinary mamodo. He was about the height of a certain mamodo (coughBragocough). He had short silver hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest, long ripped denim jeans, and black converse shoes. He wasn't the type to start conversation, as he was the kind of person that liked to keep silent.

Even so, while he didn't like to speak much, he was probably one of the mamodo with the most to say. Heyaku was hated back in the mamodo world for being different. With no friends, family, and being the way that he is, it was no wonder why he was treated this way. Shinobu, his partner, was the only one who he could identify with. And he had decided to meet her outside of her school.

His trim form, mysterious look, and pure youthful beauty attracted the eyes of a girl. She approached him with confidence in her voice and her spirit. She walked in front of him, blocking his pathway. "Hello, my name is Ran" she said "Would you like to accompany me to my home?".

A strange look passed his eyes, he stepped toward her

"Heh, like putty in my hands" she thought.

He took another step forward, "Get out of my way" he said shoving her aside

She watched him leave, rage filling her mind "He can't just leave like that" she thought. "You can't just walk away from me".she screamed

He turned around to face her and said "Watch me"

"Nobody walks away from me" she thought as a sinister grin passed her lips "You can walk away now...but you'll be crawling back to me when I'm done"

Ignoring the previous distraction he continued his walk toward his partners' school. A few turns and he was in front of a high school building. As students began to leave he walked into the school drawing everyone's attention.

"Who is he"

"He's cute"

"Do you think he's got a girlfriend"

"I hope he's single"

He walked over to girl with brown eyes and long brown hair in a braid. She was wearing a white button-up men's shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Hello Shinobu" he said

She smiled "Hi Heyaku" she said "Why did you come here"

"I just wanted to meet you at school today" he said

He smile grew warmer "That's so sweet" she said. They left together leaving plenty of her classmates dazed and confused.

"How did that little mouse get such a hot guy"

"I bet she's bribing him"

"No way she could get a boyfriend before any of us"

"Conniving bitch"

"Why couldn't it have been me"

They walked home in silence until confronted by a person. He was a young man with muscular arms dotted with tattoos

"Well well well" he said "Aren't you a cute looking thing"

Shinobu smiled "Thank you for the compliment but I'm not interested in older men"

"I'm not talking about you sweetheart" he said with a grinning at her "I'm talking about him"

He put his hand on Heyaku's shoulder "I know just what to do with you"

Dead silence filled the street when he said those words. Shinobu grabbed Heyaku's hand, delivered a powerful kick to the man's groin and ran off.

They ran for about a block until they were confronted by more boys. The man from before was at the back of them.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough before" he said "There's someone I want you to meet" .

He pointed to the other men and from behind them came the girl from before.

"Hello again" she said cheerfully

Heyaku's eyes crossed comically "Uh...and you are?"he asked

She clenched her teeth angrily "I'm Ran" she screamed "The girl you met earlier"

Shinobu turned to her mamodo "You met a girl earlier?" she asked

Heyaku shrugged "I don't know" he answered

Ran held back her anger and spoke "Are you sure you don't want to come with me" she asked offering her hand.

"Yes" he answered quickly

She pouted and said "Oh that's too bad, my brothers don't like it when I get rejected" The boys surrounded them menacingly

"If you get the boy, can we have the girl" the first one asked

"Sure" she said "Just leave him for me"

Shinobu tensed as they moved closed, she pulled a silver-black book from her backpack. But before she could cast a spell, someone else did.

"**Jaroc"**

Shards of green crystal flew out of nowhere and rained on the boys surrounding them. Taking advantage of the situation, they quickly ran away. When they stopped running they began to talk

"What was that" Shinobu asked

"That was us" a voice said

The turned to see two girls. One was wearing a dark grey tank top, fingerless gloves, jean shorts and tennis shoes. The other was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt, bracers, jean shorts, and tennis shoes. Shinobu recognized the first girl

"You're Alyssa" she said

Her mamodo looked at her "You know her" he asked

"She's one of the foreign exchange students that came to our school today" Shinobu answered "But I didn't know she was a part of the battle for mamodo king"

Heyaku tensed as he looked at her mamodo "Relax" she said "We're in this battle just like you are, but we aren't evil"

"What makes you think that we trust you" he snapped at her

"We did help you out back there" Alyssa said

"They have a point, Heyaku" she said

Alyssa held out her hand to Shinobu "As long as I'm here, maybe we can allies in the battle"

Shinobu accepted her hand "Maybe we can" she said

Her mamodo walked up to Heyaku and mimicked her partner's motion "My name is Jade" she said

Heyaku turned his head, ignoring her "Don't worry about him" Shinobu said "He doesn't really get along with many people, but he'll warm up to you in time.

Alyssa examined Heyaku "He looks strong" she thought "It'll be good to have a strong mamodo with us in our battles"

"Let's go Jade" she said walking away

Jade started to follow her partner, but she quickly turned around and blew a kiss at Heyaku. Prompting an annoyed look from the mamodo. "Women" he said with a slightly disgusted groan

"I don't know why you're so afraid to let people near you" Shinobu said

"It's simple" he said "In this battle, no matter how many friends you make, the only people you can trust are you and your partner"

"I know that" Shinobu said "But making a few friends wouldn't hurt"

"I don't need friends" he said sadly "I didn't need them then...and I don't need them now"

Shinobu put her hand on Heyaku's shoulder "You aren't alone anymore" she said in a soothing voice "If anything else, you have me"

Heyaku gave a thin smile "And with your help I'll be the mamodo king" he said "And when I become king, I'll make sure that no one goes through what I did"

"Let's go home, Heyaku" she said walking off

Heyaku followed his partner all the way home, happy in the thought that he was no longer alone in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to all thirty-two of them, they were being closely watched by four people.

One was a boy in a blue and grey outfit, his eyes were blue, like oceans of purity, youth and playful mischief.

The next was a girl in an inverted, red and black, version of the boy's outfit . Her eyes were the same color as magma, red hot craters of rage, determination and power.

The third was an older, intellectual looking boy. His outfit was a deep, wild violet and dark grey with a large hood which covered everything but his face. His eyes were the same violet as his clothes but were covered by a dark visor.

The last was a cloaked figure sitting on a black throne. The boy looked at the cloaked man.

"So Master" the young boy said "Are these the mamodo that you want for your tournament" he asked

"Indeed they are, Loge" said the person sitting on the black throne

"They all seem pretty weak to me" said the girl who was a bit older than the boy

"That's probably the point, Umbriel" Loge said "Master wants to test the power of these mamodo and see who is the best out of these weaklings"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Loge" Umbriel said icily

Loge gave his cocky grin "Well lucky you, I didn't have to charge you for it"

Umbriel's red eyes glowed white with anger "You little brat..."

Loge gave an innocent, childlike look "What did I do" he asked

Umbriel clenched her teeth "Come here you little brat" she yelled running toward him

The taller boy stepped in between them "Calm down you two" he said "We have work to do"

Umbriel snorted and turned around "Have it your way, Oberon"

Oberon turned to the cloaked man on the throne "Shall we begin, Lord Prometheus"

Prometheus nodded his head. The three of them stood in a triangular formation, each holding a clear crystal. The three of them began chanting rapidly. As they did so, the crystals began to glow brightly. When they stopped chanting, the crystals shattered and then disappeared into dust.

"It's done" Umbriel said "So now what do we do master?"

"We wait" Prometheus answered "They will be here in only a matter of moments, and when the arrive, the tournament can begin"


	6. Arrival

A strange, roller coaster-esque feeling.

Luminous lights flashing around them.

And landing on the hard ground.

This is what the mamodo and their partners felt when they arrive in the new world. They were in a large room, completely devoid of light

Silence

Silence

More Silence

"Ugh" what happened" Ivan said peeling himself off the ground

"Where are we" Rinya asked

"I feel like I was just put in a dryer on high speed spin" Xiora said standing up

Suddenly, bright lights illuminated the entire room. The humans and the mamodo looked around at each other, wondering things such as

"Where am I"

or

"What is this place"

or

"Why am I here"

But one was staring at a certain mamodo, a mamodo whose name she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ROSCES" she screamed

His attention was brought to the source of the scream "Oh No" he thought "Xiora get ready" he said

Oracle cackled wickedly "Andrea, attack NOW"

"**GiganoReis" **

The book began to glow, but in a matter of seconds the glow stopped. Xiora and Rosces braced themselves for an attack, but it never came.

Slightly shocked, Andrea tried to cast the spell again "**GiganoReis". **Once again the book glowed, and once again it failed to produce a spell.

Oracle stared at her palms "What's happening" she said "What happened to my spell"

Rosces laughed out loud "It looks like your powers are weaker than you make them out to be, Oracle" he taunted

Varina eyes widened, she looked from Rosces to the mamodo he was speaking to "Oracle" she thought grinding her teeth "I found you"

"I'm afraid you'll find your spells ineffective in here" Oberon said from above them "The walls, floor and ceiling of this room, as well as the surrounding rooms, are constructed from a material that absorbs energy"" Electric Energy, Thermal Energy, even Heart Energy"

All eyes were on him as his companions appeared from behind him.

"Who are you" Ashley asked

"My name is Oberon" he said. He pointed to the boy beside him "This is Loge" then he pointed to the girl to his other side" And this is Umbriel"

Ashley looked at the three of them. Xenia winked at Umbriel. She turned away to hide the blush on her face.

"Why'd you bring us here" Deimon asked

"Please" a booming voice from behind the three of them said "Allow me to explain"

Loge, Umbriel, and Oberon, knelt before the cloaked figure that appeared behind them.

"I am Prometheus" he said "Welcome humans and mamodo to my home"

"What do you want with us" Astra asked

"I am holding a mamodo tournament of my own" he answered "A tournament that is completely separate from the battle for the title of mamodo king"" And I have chosen each of your teams to participate"

Oracle stared at Prometheus. She was the type of mamodo who would charge into battle, torture her opponent to death and enjoy every second of it. But something didn't feel right with Prometheus. She wanted to attack him at the first excuse she got. But there was something about him. Something powerful. Something threatening. Something that made her feel something that she almost never felt.

Fear. Total and complete fear.

"The rules are simple" Prometheus said "I will transport the opposing teams to battlefields where they will fight" "The winners will be declared when one team is unable to fight any longer"

Rosces thought for a moment "What about the rules of the mamodo battle" he asked "Are we allowed to burn the other teams' book"

Beneath his hood, Prometheus smiled "That is completely up to the ones who are fighting"

Kiri was trembling with fear from behind her partner's leg. Fred put his hand on her head "And what if we want nothing to do with your tournament" he asked

"You have no choice in the matter" Umbriel said "If you want to go home, you have to win at least once"

Serion looked up at the four of them "So, we just fight until one of us is left" "What's in it for us" he asked

"Both the human and the mamodo who win the tournament will have any wish they want granted by Lord Prometheus" Loge said

Needless to say, that got everyone's attention.

"A wish" Hellfire repeated "Meaning anything we want?"

"Wealth, power, status, immortality, the permanent title of mamodo king" Prometheus listed off "Anything you could want, and all you must do is win"

Prometheus looked around at the humans and the mamodo. Sixteen door shaped spaces opened in the wall "Choose a room" he said "You will be provided with whatever you need"

"When will the tournament start" Tamami asked

Loge smiled "Tomorrow" he said "Don't worry about the fight, you'll know when it's your turn"

With no other choice, each of the teams entered a space which closed behind them

In each room, the teams were alone with their thoughts.

(Tamami and Varina)

Tamami held the spellbook tightly "As if we didn't have enough problems" she said "I don't think I can do this"

She remembered what Prometheus said "A wish" she thought "The winner gets any wish granted" "What would you wish for, Varina" she asked

Varina didn't hear her, she was preoccupied by _other _thoughts "Oracle" she said in a harsh whisper "She's here"

"Oracle" Tamami repeated "She's the one that sent your brother back to the mamodo world isn't she"

"Yes" she said shaking with fury "And since I'm here, I'm going to see to it that I get my revenge"

"Why are you so obsessed with revenge" Tamami asked

She dropped her head "You wouldn't understand"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Santino "Hellfire" and Jerzago)

Hellfire laughed out loud "A wish" he said "Anything we want, and all we have to do is win"

Jerzago gave a quiet snarl "What's wrong" he asked "This way you could be the mamodo king"

"I'm not too enthusiastic about fighting some of these mamodo" he said

"You're not getting soft on me are you" Hellfire asked

"No" he growled "But Serion, Zylfia and Oracle aren't exactly who I'd want to meet in a dark alley"

"Grow a backbone you overgrown puppy" he said laying on his bed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Cissy and Konpaku)

"What would you wish for" Cissy asked

"I'm not sure" he said "There are so many things I could ask for" "What about you"

Cissy smiled "Did you see that girl with that mamodo who had orange eyes"

"Yes" he answered "What about her"

"I'm gonna wish to have a bigger set of knockers than she did when I'm her age" she said

Konpaku stared at her "You're hopeless"

"Say what you want Konpaku but you'll be eating your words when I hit puberty" she said

"Hmph, Pathetic" he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bryan and Rinya)

Rinya was standing in front of a screen smiling happily "Bryan watch this" she said "I want a grape popsicle"

The screen began to glow white. She put her hand onto the brightly glowing screen and it sank in. When she removed it, she was holding a popsicle. "This thing gives you anything you want to eat"

"I'm a little preoccupied right now" he said obviously troubled by his trip through dimensions

"Come on, relax" she said "This isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to you"

"Really" he said in a skeptical voice

"Yeah" Rinya said "The weirdest thing to happen to you was meeting me"

"Point taken" he said

She placed her hand back on the screen and said "I want Spicy Cayenne Pepper potato chips"

Bryan snapped back into reality "No way" he screamed snatching the bag from her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Andrea and Oracle)

Oracle was deeply in thought. Andrea took a cigarette out of the pack in her pocket, and handed it to her mamodo.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Andrea started while lighting the cigarette "But you looked a little scared when that Prometheus guy was staring you down"

Oracle inhaled deeply, then expelled a jet of smoke from her mouth "Maybe...a little" she admitted

Andrea was a little surprised but hid it while lighting a cigarette of her own "So what do you think about all this " she asked

"I'll fight" Oracle said "I'll tear through every one of them until I am the winner"

"What about Xiora and Rosces" she asked

"I'm not sure" she said "I'm betting that he survives and I'll be the one to burn his book"

"But I don't know how powerful the other mamodo are"

"So let me guess" Andrea said "When we win your going to wish for the title of mamodo king"

Oracle flicked ash from the tip of her cigarette "No" she said "I'm going after a better prize"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Fred and Kiri)

Kiri was terrified, she was trembling with fear, her face buried in Fred's chest.

"I don't want to fight" she said with tears welling up in her eyes

"I'm not really happy with this either kid" he said stroking her head "But we don't have a choice""You heard what her said, we have to win at least once for them to send us home"

"But what if we lose" she asked looking up at him "What if one of them burns my book"

"We're been in a few fights before" he said "We only need to survive one"

Kiri tightened her grip on him "I'm scared" she said as the tears slipped out "I don't want to fight""I don't want to leave you"

Fred held her close "It's only one fight" he said "You just have to be strong, that way we can win"

"I can't" she said "I'm not strong like you are"

She began to cry openly, and as she did Fred held her tighter "Don't worry" he said "I'll be strong"

She slowly cried herself to sleep in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping, tear- streaked face and thought

"I'll be strong for the both of us"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alyssa and Jade

"This is great" Jade said "A tournament against mamodo""This'll be cake"

"Don't get cocky" Alyssa said "There are fifteen more mamodo that are in this tournament""And we don't know what they're capable of"

"Chill Alyssa" Jade said "It'll be a snap""Most of those guys didn't look very tough""Like that kid with the blue-hair and shades""Or the ugly overgrown dog"

"I noticed that Heyaku and Shinobu were there to" Alyssa said"Are you ready to fight

our friends"

"Well Heyaku didn't really seem that keen on us helping them anyway" she said "Why should we care if they lose"

"That isn't what I mean" Alyssa said "They know our spells, they have an advantage over us"

"It doesn't matter" Jade said "We're strong enough to take them down, and anyone else we fight"

"I hope so" Alyssa thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hiroshi and Astra)

"One minute I'm on earth, the next I'm here" Hiroshi thought "And I thought things couldn't get any weirder"

He looked over at Astra, who appeared to be in thought.

"Hey Astra" he called over to her "What do you think about this"

She didn't answer, her face twisted into a strange expression.

"What's wrong Astra" he asked

Her mouth split as she clenched her teeth and her nostrils flared.

"Are you OK" Hiroshi asked

She shut one eye and widened the other.

"Wait a minute" he said "I know that look, your going to..." He quickly backed away from his mamodo.

"AAACHOOOOOO" Astra sneezed sending droplets in the form of a fine mist from her mouth. She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Sorry about that" she said "Now what were you saying"

"Never mind" Hiroshi said falling back on the bed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Xiora and Rosces)

Rosces smiled "This couldn't have worked out better" he said "Oracle is here, in a tournament of all things" He started to laugh "I get to beat her and win a wish"

"Calm down shorty" Xiora said "There's nobody saying that she'll be the first one we fight"

"Who cares" Rosces said "I want the pleasure of wiping her out myself, but I'll be content as long as somewhere in the battle she loses"

Xiora got a concerned look in her eyes "I just hope we can save Andrea" she said

"Don't worry about it" Rosces said "There are plenty of other mamodo in the battle so odds are she'll lose"

"Watch yourself now" she said "We don't know how powerful the rest of them are"

"It doesn't matter" he said "I'm strong, and I'll prove it when I win"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Mariah and Zaru)

"I can't believe this" she said "These guys interrupt my beauty sleep so we can fight in some dumb tournament"

She turned to the slumped figure that was her mamodo "Can you believe this Zaru"

Zaru didn't answer.

"Zaru" she asked "What's wrong"

Once again, Zaru didn't answer.

"Zaru are you OK" she asked

He responded by snoring loudly

"Wake up" she screeched

He immediately woke up "What" he asked

"Would you pay attention?" she asked

"No" he said. And with that he returned to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ashley and Xenia)

"A mamodo tournament that's completely separate from the battle to become king" Ashley thought "And the prize is that the team gets their wishes granted""Unbelievable"

She looked at her mamodo who was gazing off into space "What are you thinking about" she asked

"Can I get your honest opinion of something" Xenia asked

"Sure" she answered

Xenia removed her coconut shell bra and began to fondle her breasts "Whose breasts do you think are bigger mine or Varina's"

Not distracted by her mamodo's random nudity she asked "Who's Varina"

"The black haired, silver skinned mamodo with that short girl by her" Xenia answered

"You know her" Ashley asked

"Um...not exactly" Xenia said offhandedly "She's just this girl I admire"

Ashley grinned "So you have a crush on her"

"Shut up" she said turning away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lex and Serion)

"Oh great" Serion thought "Of all the mamodo that have to be here, that princess of darkness psycho bitch Oracle is here"

"What's wrong" Lex asked "You look nervous"

"I'm not nervous" Serion snapped

"OK rephrase then" Lex said "You look terrified"

"I'm not scared" he yelled

"What's wrong then" Lex asked

"Nothing" he said

"If you say so" Lex said "I'm going to sleep"

Serion began to think. "I hope I get someone weak to fight""The last thing I want is to fight Oracle"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Enrique and Zylfia)

Enrique was flipping through the pages of his mamodo's spellbook. And Zylfia was singing to clear her mind.

"La La La La La" she would change the notes at every spot

"So" Enrique began "Are you worried about any of this"

Zylfia giggled darkly "Not at all" she said "I can't wait to battle" A malicious smile appeared on her face "Especially Oracle"

Enrique had a pensive look on her face "I thought she was one of the worst mamodo out there"

"She is" Zylfia said "And just imagine what they'll think of me when I defeat her"

Enrique gave a smile that matched hers "At the very least your confident"

"My confidence is exactly what will push me to the top" she said "And it'll make me the next mamodo queen"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ivan and Gonta)

"Well this is a fine mess we've gotten into" Gonta said "What do you think about this"

"I think I'd like to get to know that blonde chick with the huge set" Ivan said with a perverted smile on his face

"Is girls all you can think about" Gonta asked irritated

"Or there's that girl in the black dress" He said

"Why did I get you as a partner" Gonta asked himself

"The girl with the green bandanna was pretty cute" he said

"You're pathetic" Gonta said

"Her mamodo wasn't too bad looking either" Ivan said

A look of shock, disgust and horror crossed his face "OK" he said "You're not only pathetic, but pretty much a dead man"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shinobu and Heyaku)

"Are you ready" Heyaku asked

"I don't really want to do this" Shinobu said

"You heard Prometheus" Heyaku said "We have to participate whether we want to or not""And besides, if I win I can make myself the mamodo king"

"Is that what you plan to wish for" she asked

"Yes" he answered "I'm actually glad for what happened""This way is much easier for me"

Shinobu looked at her mamodo "I hope this doesn't last" she thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Arc and Deimon)

Deimon was in a psychic trance.

"What do you see" Arc asked

"Sixteen shadows" he said "Eight shadows in groups of two, Four shadows, Two shadows, One shadow"

"Can you see anything else" he asked

"No" he said opening his eyes "My psychic vision is being blocked off"

"Well...at least we have some insight" Arc said "The first round will be one-on-one, the next two-on-two, the third will be one-on-one, and it all winds down at the final battle"

Arc tightly gripped the book "We have to be ready" he said "Psychic or not we should be prepared"

"We will be" Deimon said "But for now, let's sleep"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night passed quickly. The next day the mamodo and their partners was called out to the main room.

They were gathered together. Prometheus and his servants appeared before them.

"I trust you slept well" Prometheus said in his booming voice

No one answered.

"The tournament begins now" he said "And the first battle will be...

Alyssa and Jade vs Mariah and Zaru

**And so it begins. Sorry for being late, I'm trying to post at least one chapter a month, and I meant to post this one earlier but certain things stopped my writing. Oh well, what are ya gonna do. See ya on the battlefield.**

**Makokashi22**


	7. First Battle:Alyssa&Jade vs Mariah&Zaru

"Will the combatants please step forward" Prometheus said

Mariah and Zaru stepped forward as Alyssa and Jade did the same.

"Alright" Jade said cracking her knuckles "We're the first to battle"

"Don't get too confident" Mariah said "We've beaten plenty of mamodo and we can beat you"

Jade walked up to Mariah, their noses were practically touching "Do you think you can back up that claim" she asked

"I know I can" she answered

Zaru and Alyssa pulled their partners away from each other before the battle started there.

Prometheus waved his hand and the mamodo and humans vanished.

"For you, I have chosen the forest battlefield" Prometheus said

The group reappeared in a forest, filled with lush green plants and large trees. Prometheus appeared in front of them. "The rules are as follows" he said "You will battle until the other team is unable to fight back" "Burning the opponents' book is optional" "The winner will return with me, the loser will have the choice of returning to earth to continue the battle or returning with us to watch the rest of the tournament"

In a flash of red, Umbriel appeared. "Umbriel will be acting as referee for this match" Prometheus said "I wish you good luck" and with that he disappeared

Umbriel smiled and rose in the air "Get ready" she said. Mariah and Alyssa opened their books "Begin" she said

"**Jaroc"** Alyssa called out quickly. Shards of green crystal shot toward them. Mariah and Zaru quickly ran out of the way. "You aren't gonna win by running" Jade called out to them.

Mariah kept running, but Zaru turned around and ran toward them.

"**Jaroc**" more crystal shards flew toward him. Zaru narrowly dodged all but one, which cut him above his right eye.

"He's fast" Alyssa thought "**Grojondor"**

Jade put her hands on the ground and fired crystal shards, which came up from the ground and nearly impaled Zaru. He fell backwards onto the ground.

"You're too slow" Jade said

Zaru smiled and pointed his right index finger at them "**Oro** **Norozio" **Mariah called out from a distance. A beam of bright red energy shot from his finger and spread over both of them.

Zaru stood up and dusted himself off "This is my fifth spell" he explained to the now frozen and glowing duo "The energy that is covering you will keep you in place for about three minutes". He looked at their unmoving faces "I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath" he added "The energy makes everything around you seem much slower, so who knows when you'll comprehend what I'm saying".

He started to walk off, but he turned around and walked back up to Jade. With a cocky grin that was unlike someone like him, he asked her "So...who's slow now?" and with that he ran off to join his partner.

Alyssa and Jade remained frozen to that spot. A crow flew down and perched itself comfortably on Jade's head.

Zaru ran up to Mariah "I froze them" he said "Now what"

"Let's think about it" Mariah said "Their power uses crystals, so I'm not sure how our energy attacks would work"

"How about this, blast first think later" Zaru said

"Not everything calls for violence" she said

"We're in a tournament" he shot back "If any time called for violence then this is it"

Zaru and Mariah continued arguing in their brotherly/sisterly manner. As they argued the previously cast spell wore off. Jade and Alyssa regained their mobility.

Alyssa swung her arm in a circle "Whatever that spell was, it sure made me stiff"

Jade ran around in circles screaming "Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF". The crow that perched on her head was still there. Alyssa shooed it away and Jade calmed down

"When I get my hands on that little spiky-headed kid" Jade began "I'm going to..."

"Cool it, Jade" Alyssa said smoothly "If we're going to win this battle, then the last thing we need is to get angry".Alyssa looked off in the direction that their opponents ran in "They've gone deeper into the forest" she said "Let's see if we can find them"

They ran into the forest, looking for their opponents.

They looked around "This forest is huge" Alyssa said "They could be anywhere"

"It doesn't matter" Jade said "As long as they're here we'll be able to find them"

Mariah held her head over a patch of flowers, when they looked in their direction she quickly ducked, but she hit the flowers on the way down sending pollen into the air.

"Heeeh...Heeeeh...Hatchiiiiiooooooo"

Jade looked up "What was that"

"It sounded like a sneeze" Alyssa said "It came from this way"

"Haaah..." Zaru put his hand over Mariah's mouth "You and your allergies" Zaru said scowling

"It's not my fault" she whispered pulling a handkerchief and wiping her nose with it"The air is full of pollen from these plants""My eyes itch, my nose itches, my throat itches..."

"Just keep quiet until they get close enough"Zaru said

Alyssa and Jade walked through the thick foliage, until they heard a voice.

"**Mizur" **Mariah called out. Jade turned around and narrowly dodged an orange energy ball.

"They're attacking" Alyssa said "**Jashield"**

Her arms became crystal and she tried to block the next attack, but the next attack never came.

"I don't get it" Alyssa said "Where is it coming from"

They looked around, they heard rustling from all around them.

"They're trying to confuse us" Jade said "And it's working"

"**Mizur"**

Another energy ball flew toward them, which they quickly dodged.

"Alyssa look out" Jade shouted

Alyssa turned to see Mariah coming at her, she stepped to the side and tripped her.

"Nice try" Alyssa said "But not good enough"

Mariah turned to look at them, smiling "Who says I'm through?" she asked

Zaru snuck up from behind and delivered a kick to Jade's back, which knocked her down. The second his feet touched the ground, he ran back into the forest.

"Are you alright" Alyssa asked helping her up

"Yeah" she answered "It didn't hurt much""But at least we have..."She looked to see Mariah, but she wasn't there "Where'd she go?" Jade yelled

"She must have run back into the forest while we were focused on the mamodo" Alyssa deduced "These two really know what they're doing"

"Don't admire the enemy"Jade screeched "What do we do now?"

"Let's force them out of hiding" Alyssa said flipping through pages in the spellbook

"**Grojondor"**

Jade slammed her palms on the ground and fired crystal shards. Soon shards of green crystal began to fly out of the ground, skewering everything from trees to rocks. The spell was kept in place for about five minutes until Jade ran out of steam. She fell backwards, exhausted. Alyssa fell down on one knee, drained from using that much heart energy.

"I don't get it" Jade wheezed "How could they not have been hit by my spell"

"Maybe one of their spells negated ours" Alyssa said between breaths

"That can't be it" Jade said "They crystal went everywhere""It doesn't make any sense"

"Maybe you're not as great as you think you are" a voice said from behind them

They turned to see their opponents **"Cyrouj"**Alyssa called out healing her mamodo.

"I told you they might have something like this" Zaru said to his partner "You better bring out the bigger spells"

"**GiganoMizur**" Mariah called out. Zaru fired a bigger orange energy ball from both hands.

Alyssa cast her own spell** "Caru Jashield" **A huge, thick, wall of green crystal rose from the ground and reflected Zaru's attack.

"**Scape Mizshield" **Mariah yelled. Zaru surrounded himself and Mariah in an orange energy dome and blocked the attack.

"This is how we survived that last spell" Mariah explained

"That can't be right" Jade said "The crystal comes up from the ground, so the dome shouldn't have made any difference"

"This isn't a dome" Zaru said "It's a sphere, the other half is projected underground to protect us from subterranean attacks"

"That explains why my spell didn't work" Jade said "It never reached you"

When the dome dissipated, Alyssa didn't waste any time.

"**Caru Jaroc"**

Crystal shards were sent in every direction. Zaru pushed Mariah out of the way and covered her with his body. The spikes pierced through his shirt, and stuck in his back, legs, and arms. He fell forward, flat on his face. Mariah rushed over to him

"Zaru, Zaru are you OK" she said

Zaru didn't answer. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Stop the act Zaru" she said "I know you can still hear me"

Zaru didn't answer "Zaru, Zaru" she shook him harder but he did not react. Tears fell from her eyes "Zaru wake up" she said. Blood dribbled from his mouth as his eyes glazed over.

Alyssa and Jade walked up to her "It looks like we win" Jade said "But I wish it wouldn't have ended this way". "We're not going to burn your book" Alyssa said "Maybe if you ask Prometheus, he'll heal your mamodo"

Mariah lifted her tear-filled eyes to her opponents, hugging her mamodo closer to her "Leave me alone" she screamed "Look at what you've done to Zaru"

Alyssa knew that this was an all-or-nothing battle, but it didn't stop her from feeling remorse "I'm sorry" she said

Mariah lowered her head for a few seconds, but then brought her face up to them "Don't apologize" she said sadly "If anything I should be apologizing to you"

Alyssa looked confused "Why would you apologize to us" she asked

Mariah smiled "For tricking you" she answered

They were going to ask what she meant by that, but before they could Zaru immediately jumped up and grabbed Jade's book. Mariah quickly cast a spell.

"**Rin Mizurudo"**

Zaru created six glowing energy rings which dropped down on Jade and Alyssa, restraining them tightly, and effectively trapping them.

"You little fink" Jade screamed "You tricked us"

Zaru yanked out the remaining crystal shards and dusted himself off "Yeah but just barely" "**Zaru wake up**" he said mimicking his partner "What was that" he asked her while suppressing laughter.

"I wanted to make it convincing" she said. Mariah pulled her handkerchief out and wiped her eyes "I'm just lucky that the flower pollen made my eyes water"

"You really sold that" Zaru said tossing Jade's spellbook on the ground. He looked down at his opponents and said "Don't bother trying to get out of those rings""They'll disappear when I will them to". He put his fingers to the holes in his clothes and only got a few tiny spots of blood "It's a good thing that I have thick skin" he said "Or I probably would have died from all those crystal stab wounds"

Mariah walked over to Alyssa and Jade and picked up their book "Hey Zaru" she said "Look at what I found"

Jade looked horrified "Don't worry" she said "We aren't going to burn your book"

In a flash of red, Umbriel appeared "Very impressive" she said "Seeing as Jade and Alyssa are unable to battle any longer, I award the victory to Mariah and Zaru". Zaru snapped his fingers and the rings vanished. As they stood up, Umbriel asked "Would you like to stay here and see the rest of the tournament, or would you like to return to earth?"

Alyssa and Jade whispered to each other for a moment, after which Alyssa spoke "We want to be sent back to earth". Mariah handed their book balk to them, Jade walked up to Zaru and said "You beat me this time, but next time it'll be different""Don't let your book get burned, I want to do it"

Zaru smiled and said "I look forward to our next battle"

Umbriel shot a red energy stream from her hand which, upon hitting the duo, returned them to earth. She then proceeded to walk over to the winners and teleport them back to Prometheus' base.

The other mamodo and their partners had watched the battle, and had thoughts like

"How amusing."

Or

"That was boring."

Or

"I could do batter than that"

Or

"How can they even call that a battle."

In a burst of light, Mariah, Zaru and Umbriel reappeared.

"Congratulations on your first victory" Prometheus said in his booming voice "Do you wish to return to earth or continue in the tournament?"

"We'll stay for a while" Mariah said "At least for a few more battles"

"Very well" Prometheus said "Now then, the second battle shall be between...

...

...

...

Ashley and Xenia vs Lex and Serion

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with chapter. I know I said I'd try to fit in one chapter a month, but now it doesn't look possible**. **But I am not giving up on this story. I don't care how long it takes, or how many other stories I write, I **_**will**_** finish this story. But I'm taking off the year mark in the title, it may be 1000 years during the next battle for the title of mamodo king until I finish this story.** **I seriously doubt that it will be, but hey...you never know.**

**See ya on the battlefield.**


End file.
